missingchildrenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Ivy
Twelve-year-old Ivy Matory, her 9-year-old sister, Violet and her 7-year old half-sister, Yolanda Marie Williams lived in the 300 block of east 131st Street in Compton, California with their mother, Earlene Williams. On July 20, 1977, a three-year-old boy named Sir-Kristopher Clay Marshall was spending the night at their house. At 4:30am, the house caught on fire and burned to the ground. Earlene's body was found inside near the front door; she had been strangled to death. Ivy, Violet, Yolanda, and Sir-Kristopher were not in the house. There was a trail of blood leading from the house down to the alley where it stopped. The bleeding person apparently got into a vehicle there. Authorities determined that the fire started in the room where the children slept. At the time of her death, Earlene was estranged from her husband, James Williams (who is Yolanda's father). She and James separated after he was charged with child molestation in connection with a 1976 attack on Ivy. James was questioned and released the day after the fire, but the next day, he was arrested for murder after the autopsy reports proved that Earlene was the victim of a homicide. On July 21, 1977 (the day after the house was set on fire), James was allegedly seen with Ivy, Violet, Yolanda and Sir-Kristopher at a Denny's restaurant at 5:30am in Grapevine, California. Later that day, James was picked up by friends in Riverdale, California without the kids. James said at the time of the fire, he was driving to Bakersfield, California, but his car broke down and he had to spend the night in it. One of James' hands had a bad cut at the time of his arrest and he said that he injured it trying to repair his car. In August of 1977, James was additionally charged with murdering Ivy, Violet, Sir-Kristopher and Yolanda. Authorities stated that it's a possibility that the kids witnessed James sexually assaulting Ivy and he abducted them for that reason. Later, James was convicted of Earlene's murder, but it's unknown about the outcome of the children's homicide cases. James is now deceased and the kids have never been located. Sir-Kristopher was last seen wearing a red & white striped shirt, brown jeans, a brown belt, and blue sneakers. He is biracial (of African-American\Caucasian descent). His nickname is "Turkey Legs." He has a four-inch long scar on his back, a scar above his right eyebrow and scar tissue on both of his feet and ankles. His hair is reddish-brown with a soft texture & loose curls and has a very light complexion. His case is classified as a Non-Family Abduction. Ivy was last seen wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans or blue slacks. Her case is classified as an Endangered Missing person. Violet was last seen wearing a white shirt with writing on the front, blue jeans, and multi-colored thong shoes. Her case is classified as an Endangered Missing person. Yolanda was last seen wearing a blue jumpsuit. Her case is classified as an Endangered Missing person. Category:Missing Children Category:Females Category:1970's‏‎